Fort Sungard
Fort Sungard is a fort in . History First Era According to the book Rislav The Righteous, a battle took place at Sungard in 1E 478, which resulted in the death of the High King of Skyrim at the time, Kjoric the White.Rislav the Righteous Fourth Era By the time of 4E 201, Fort Sungard has fallen into severe disrepair and has been occupied by the Forsworn as one of their many encampments throughout The Reach. Fort Sungard may also be occupied by Stormcloaks or Imperials during the Civil War in Skyrim. Locations Fort Sungard Tower The tower is the main section of the fort; three floors with roof access. A lower door leads to the Fort Sungard Oubliette. Fort Sungard Oubliette The oubliette is a small tower in back of the fort with two floors and roof access. A killing hole in the basement leads to a small cave with an exit. A Guide to Better Thieving skill book and the Fort Sungard Jail Key can be found here, as well as a glowing mushroom (exit tunnel). Fort Sungard Annex It has one section and a jail cell. A lower door exits to a balcony with a forge, grindstone and workbench. Fort Sungard Shrine It holds a shrine, an alchemy lab in the basement and a leveled strong box. If the Forsworn control the fort, the shrine will be a Shrine of Kynareth. If the Imperials control the fort, it will be a Shrine of Akatosh. If the Stormcloaks control the fort, it is a Shrine of Talos. Fort Sungard Muster There are two floors comprising sleeping quarters and mess hall with a kitchen below. A Last Scabbard of Akrash Skill Book can be found in the sleeping quarters and a cooking pot is usable in the kitchen. A ladder leads to the roof, and access to Skyrim can be gained through a sewer. Quests *Civil War, The Battle for Fort Sungard (Stormcloaks or Imperial Legion) *Ghorza gra-Bagol wants the book The Last Scabbard of Akrash to help her apprentice become a better smith. (Reward: one point Smithing skill increase, two if the Dragonborn has not previously read the book, as the book gives a 1-point boost.) Notable items *Two moonstone ore, inside the tower on a wagon. *''Last Scabbard of Akrash'' (Smithing), on a table in the muster area. *''Guide to Better Thieving'' (Pickpocket), down the hole in the oubliette. *Leveled weapon, sleeping quarters in the muster area. Facilities *Forge *Grindstone *Workbench *Alchemy lab *Cooking pot *Shrine of Kynareth, Shrine of Talos or Shrine of Akatosh Trivia *Unlike the other major forts in Imperial provinces, it is not possible to kill the Forsworn and have the Imperials take over without first negotiating the trade of The Reach to the Stormcloaks during "Season Unending," and then capturing it instead of the fort in the province it was traded for in the negotiations. Due to the conditions of the "War Hero" achievement, The Reach should ideally be traded for The Rift. Bugs * The grindstone on the balcony outside the annex may not have an option to interact with it, and thus, may be unusable. * An enemy voice may be heard making threats near the Fort Sungard shrine and balcony area, even though no enemy appears to exist. This enemy can be found on using the no-clip console command tcl, and is located almost directly below the door to the Shrine. It is possible to kill them without console commands by casting rune spells on the ground immediately in front of the door, although this may not always work. Achievements |trophy = }} Appearances * (town) * de:Festung Sonnwacht es:Fuerte Sungard pl:Fort Sungard ru:Форт Сангард Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations